The invention relates to packaging for storing a data or recording medium, composed of a lower part and an upper part which can be snapped together, a support frame for receiving the medium, and resilient elements disposed for urging the upper and lower parts away from one another.
Such packaging is known from German Letters Patent DE-PS 3 736 239.